


The Video

by skycloud86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Video

_**A/N – All information about the "other man" is accurate and real.** _

"I'm telling you, it's him!," a confident Tony said as he, Ziva and McGee were crowded around Tony's station looking at an old video on YouTube.

"But he has a completely different name," Ziva spoke. She certainly could see the similarity, but the different names made it obvious that these two men were not one and the same, surely?

"Maybe he changed it?," McGee suggested, before Tony came up with a theory.

"He might be on the run from the law!," Tony said quite loudly, before almost jumping out of his chair as he heard a voice behind him.

"Who's on the run from the law?,"Gibbs asked as he walked into the office, before taking a swig of much needed coffee.

"Noone, boss," Tony replied, closing the browser window as McGee and Ziva returned to their own stations. Ziva looked at Tony curiously before deciding to ask Gibbs.

"Gibbs, did you ever play football for the 'uckla brewins;?;" she enquired, phonetically pronouncing the name of the American football team in the video. She decided not to mention the man's, one Thomas Harmon, name.

"If I did, I certainly can't remember doing so!," Gibbs replied. As all three were satisfied with this answer, and got back to work, Gibbs took another swig of coffee. He enjoyed few memories, but there were some he truly treasured.

That night, as Gibbs walked into his home, rather than heading down to the basement to work on his boat, he climbed the stairs and went into his bedroom. Opening a drawer, he took out a still shiny but obviously old medal out and admired it with great nostalgia. He remembered the season he had won the medal, when the UCLA Bruins had beaten the Nebraska Cornhuskers, a team considered at the time to be the best college team in the country. Placing the meal back into the drawer, he allowed himself to drift into a pleasant reverie about his playing days.


End file.
